


feathers in the broad wing of time

by badAquatic, orphan_account



Series: Trailerstuck [52]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badAquatic/pseuds/badAquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Psionics used to move ships faster than light and now they use it to move trash. I wonder what your grandfather would think.” you say. </p><p>“I wish I could move this garbage into the next dimension instead of piling it here.” Sollux growls. </p><p>As a newly molted adult troll, Karkat Vantas moves on with his life and reaches a milestone. </p><p>Takes place immediately after the events of "comfortable minds?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. morning routines

**== >Karkat: Enjoy your Sunday morning **

 

You get up early and go for your morning run. Since you’re bigger now, people tend to think twice about harassing you but just for safety precautions you run with Sonny Jr., as he’ll smell trouble before you see it. You’ve increased your exercise over the past week but your heftsacks haven’t disappeared. You’ve been wearing layers to accommodate for the (temporary) heftsacks but you’re getting annoyed.

You return to your street and see Sollux moving garbage to the curb with his psionics. He stands on the lawn with red-blue psionics flicking from the corner of his eyes.

You walk over. “Psionics used to move ships faster than light and now they use it to move trash. I wonder what your grandfather would think.”

The garbage bag flops down, joining the giant mound on the curb. The trash can was filled to capacity weeks ago and now its spilled into the street. It’s no different from the other homes, including yours.

“I _wish_ I could move this garbage into the next dimension instead of piling it here.” Sollux growls.

You do your post workout stretches while you talk. “Any news on the strike breaking anytime soon?”

“No and there’s no way the higher-ups are going to comply so we’re in it for the long run.”

You miss talking to this lisping fuck, so you decide to stay longer. You have iced tea on the front porch and enjoy the tranquil morning. It stinks out here but its sweltering inside.

“Where have you been all week, KK?” Sollux asks, “You molt and all of a sudden you’re avoiding everyone like we’re carrying STPs. And now you’re walking around like a Shongolian housewife.”

You sigh and roll up your sleeve, showing him your arm. Sollux shirks when he sees it.

“Fuck.” he mutters, “No wonder you want to cover it up. Zamora Durham and the rest of the NJCocksuckers would flip if they saw the manicula. Maybe the principal would freak too since she used to be a dolor.”

You pull the sleeve back down. “I’m just going to stay covered until I can figure out what to do about it.”

“Good to know it’s from the molt and not from anything else.” Sollux says.

You frown. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sollux looks away. “All I know is that once you molted Dave and you stopped acting close. He also started avoiding the rest of us and since we didn’t know what was going on we all just assumed that you had a really big fight around that time or…”

“ _Or_?” Sollux mumbles. “Come again?”

“Maybe he was hitting you or something. I don’t know.” he says quickly.

_“What?”_

Sollux holds up his hands. “Hey, I’m not the _only_ _one_ that thought that! For the longest _some_ of us wondered about whether Dave coerced, or forced, you into a relationship you weren’t ready for. Then you got big—”

“Oh my fucking god! _No_!” you groan, “Why does everyone have such a difficult time believing that Dave and I are in a non-abusive relationship?”

“Not _everyone_ thinks that,” Sollux clarifies, “but let’s be honest, KK. Strider likes lording over you. He can’t do that as well when you’re seven feet.”

“Four feet or seven feet, he can still get under my skin,” You roll your eyes, “and Dave’s distant because abrupt changes give him anxiety attacks. This”—you gesture to your body—“is an _abrupt_ change.”

“Anxiety attacks? Really?” You can tell from the yellowblood’s face he never considered Strider to have anxiety issues. To be honest, you never considered it either. “How long has he been like that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe since he was a little kid? He didn’t talk and…” You pause. “Have we ever taken a test with Dave in the room?”

Sollux has to think about it for a few minutes. “Holy shit,” he says, “we _haven’t_. He always takes his tests in a separate room with all the other people who need teaching aids. I think I was with him in one of those teaching aid classes.”

“I don’t remember you needing teaching aids.”

“I think it was at the start of middle school. I was acting out in class so I got sent to the special classes because the teacher didn’t want to deal with me, and Strider was there. The guidance counselor was trying to get him to do this speech therapy stuff, I think. I dunno.”

“When did Dave start speaking? I know he spoke to Jake and he was eight or ten around that time, but he didn’t speak to the rest of us until…”

You hesitate because you’re not sure.

A voice comes from the window you’re sitting under: “Terezi spoke to him first.”

Sollux groans. “ _Eridan_ , are you eavesdropping?”

“I wanted to make sure Kar was okay!” Eridan insists.

“Get your wide glute out here.” Sollux sighs.

Eridan walks onto the porch, wearing a Troll Harry Potter nightshirt and carrying the egg in the incubation box. He glares at Sollux, “I should be allowed to eavesdrop. You do it to me all the time.”

“Only when you’re about to do something stupid,” Sollux answers, “and you shouldn’t carry the egg around like that.”

“I’m not letting it out of my _sight_!” Eridan hisses. He sits in Sollux’s lap and holds the incubated egg closely.  

Sollux rolls his eyes and looks at you, “He’s been like that ever since he came home.”

“I think its cute.” you say.

“You _would_ think it’s cute.” Sollux grunts, “Do you think Strider is autistic?”

You look at him, question if youd hear that right, and then voice your confusion. “He has what now?”

“Autism. It’s a neural development disorder. Typically you see it in humans but trolls can also develop it.” You stare at him and Sollux groans, “Oh my gods. Did you _ever_ pay attention in class? It came up in biology like _twice_.”

“I paid attention!” When you weren’t bored out of your skull.

“But aren’t autistic people not socially competent?” Eridan asks, “Strider seems to be social enough.”

“We aren’t really a good scale of what is socially competent and what isn’t.” you answer. “We’re not human and he’s not a troll.”

Though now that you’re thinking about it, had you ever seen him interact with someone considered ‘normal’? Dave’s the stoic and silent type but you have heard him talking out loud to himself when alone (or thinks he’s alone because you’re spying on him). Is that normal? You have no fucking clue.

“I have no fucking clue. Why are we even speculating on this?” you sigh.

“Because everyone thought you two were going to break up,” Eridan says, “and you were even talking to Cronus about moving out.”

“He told you that?” Eridan shirks and you sigh. “I only asked him because I wasn’t sure how long it would take Strider to deal with things. And I _better_ _not_ hear anyone asking Strider if he’s autistic.” You add a growl to the end of that last sentence.

Sollux looks more offended than Eridan by the suggestion. “Karkat, we’re trolls. Not _assholes.”_

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell the difference. How’s Feferi?”

Eridan blanches and Sollux sighs, “Still in labor and strapped down. She was slipping in and out of fits and Fef gets _crazy_ strong when she’s like that.”

Eridan mumbles a “Yeah…” and strokes his mauled gills.

Sollux pulls the violetblood closer and tugs at his finned ear with his teeth. Eridan growls and gently headbutts him. “I’m not too worried though since Meenah’s with her at the hospital. Hasn’t left her side.”

“If I have the time, I think I’ll go see her later on today.”

You’re not going to tell Sollux that you have a bad feeling about Feferi being in the hospital. There’s no reason behind it, just ominous sensations and the occasional nervous shudder when you think of the fuchsiablood.

You say goodbye to the both of them and return to Strider’s mobilehive. When you open the door, Bec jumps up to greet you. If you were still short, she’d knock you down easily. Now you can just bat the barkbeast off. You smell food burning so you go into the kitchen to see Dave trying to cook… _something_.  

“What are you doing, Strider?” you ask.

“Making breakfast.” He mutters, trying to scrape eggs off the pan. “Fuck, they’re stuck.”

Suddenly you understand why Dirk or Jake do the cooking. “You didn’t grease the pan enough. Here, let me try.”

Dave lets you salvage the eggs. They’re incredibly crisp around the edges but still edible. The rest of the kitchen is in a messy state. You look at the human. “When did you get up? Usually you sleep in on Sundays.”

Dave’s cheeks are red. “I just wanted to make something. And I saw you were out so I thought you might be hungry when you come back…”

You smile. “Dave, you don’t have to make anything for me.”

Jade wanders into the kitchen, looks around, and smirks at Dave. “Looks like you _did_ try to cook.”

“You said you weren’t hungry.” Dave says.

“I said I wasn’t hungry for meat. I’d like some fruit though.” Jade answers.

“I think the only fruit we have is from your garden.” You scrape the eggs onto a plate. “Hey, Jade, how difficult is it to set up and maintain a hydroponic garden?”

“Not as hard as you think.” Jade walks to the couch and sits down. You follow her as she explains, “The most difficult part is finding an area to grow it, making a stand, maintaining the pH levels, and making a good nutrient reservoir. Oh, you have to also purchase a digital pH tester and CF meter since guessing isn’t a good idea.”

“ _None_ of that sounds easy.” Dave says, walking in with two plates of eggs. You take one and eat it just so you don’t discourage him from cooking. He didn’t season it and suddenly you know Terezi and Cronus’s pain from Kankri’s cooking.

“It _is_ easy!” Jade insists, “The soil in this part of New Jack is very poor or even toxic, so whatever plants you grow out of it could be toxic as well. Hydroponics are the healthiest solution. I make my own nutrient solution out of water, ammonium phosphate, potassium, calcium nitrate, Epsom salts, boric acid, chelated iron…”

“Did you memorize this?” Dave asks.

“Of course I did. You have to know what to buy at the store.” Jade says.

The gears are turning in your head as you force down more of the eggs. “If we could get everyone on the block to grow their own vegetables, we could save enough money on food to not worry about the rent hike.”

Jade smiles. “I guess we could do that. It saved Grandpa and me plenty of money.”

“That will only save us money on some things though.” Dave says.

“I used to dumpster dive with Nepeta and Aradia too.” Jade adds.

“Isn’t that illegal?” you ask.

“It’s considered trespassing and a health hazard,” Jade says, “and calorie companies don’t like the idea of anyone getting _anything_ for free even though local stores would rather have people take it off their hands. We used to find all sorts of things. Mainly fruit and the organic chips. I used to take tons of bananas and make banana bread with them.”

“You mean that banana bread you made for school was made with _trash bananas?_ ” Dave groans.

“They were in a sealed bag in the dumpster!” Jade insists, “And I know enough about diving where I can tell the difference between what you should and shouldn’t eat.”

“I don’t like the idea of eating trash food.” Dave says.

“Do you want to survive the rent hike or not?” you ask.

“I want to survive but I _work_ for a living.” Dave says, “I’m not a gross hippie who eats tofu meat and trash food and I don’t want to have to explain my kid that we’re so poor they have to eat trash food.”

“Well obviously we’re not getting _baby_ _food_ out of the dumpster. We’re making our own.” Jade says, “Processed baby food is loaded with sugar and unhealthy fillers. I’m making my own with my food processor.”

“Of _course_ you would choose that.” Dave sighs.

Jade smirks, “You know, Dave, stores sometimes throw away high quality apple juice too.”

Dave glares at her. “Stop exploiting my weak points, woman.”

Jade’s smirk widens, “ _Never_.”

You make some coffee to go along with breakfast (and wash out the taste of Dave’s cooking). Jade’s been trying to get Dave and you to eat healthier for months but it’s a slow change. You’re both used to your daily amount of sodium and sugar.

You sip coffee (low-caffeine tea for Jade) and listen to the news. The garbage strike isn’t ending anytime soon. The city council is still trying to secure funds to repair the fairground waterfront. There’s been a lull in troll corpses but another building in Happy Harbors caught fire. That’s when Jade turns the channel before they get into detail about the cause of the fire. All of you know the ‘mysterious fires’ tie into the gang war.

“Where are Dirk and Jake at, by the way?” you ask, “Their truck isn’t in the driveway.”

“They went to South New Jack on a job.” Dave replies, texting on his iHusk. “There’s a sale on mattresses at Super Walmart.”

“Oh thank gods, because no offense, Dave, your bed sucks.” Jade says.

“It’s only made for one person. Not _three_ and one of them is a large troll and the other is pregnant.” Dave says.

“We don’t have to wait for Dirk and Jake. We can borrow Kankri’s car.” You say.

“Do you know how to drive Kankri’s car?” Dave asks.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s a car. I’ll just ask Kankri to give us the keys.” you say.

Dave and you go across the street and find Kankri not at home but at Kurloz’s back porch with Kurloz, Rufioh, and another purpleblood. They’re sitting around, drinking, talking, and watching the rain fall. You look at the other purpleblood and recognize him from Capone’s manor. He must not recognize you though since he doesn’t spare you a glance, but you remember him. You remember everything about the manor, from the smell to the name of the assholes who abducted you. This one is Phaxin and he was a dick, but not on your shit list.  

You approach the porch, next to where Rufioh is standing. Rufioh looks at you. “Hey, pal you can’t just—” The bronzeblood pauses. “Oh my gods. Its Karkat.”

“I told you he was tall now.” says Kankri.

<<AND LOOKS JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER. INCIDENTALLY.>> Kurloz says.

Kankri glares at the purpleblood, but then smiles at you. “Nice to see you, Karkat.” He squints at Dave. “ _Dave_.”

“We’re not breaking up, Kankri.” you sigh.

“Oh. Good then.” Kankri smiles and sips his water bottle. “What is it?”

“I want to borrow the car.” You say.

“I should figure you’d say that being a senior now.” Kankri says, standing.

Rufioh is still staring at you. Then he reaches and gently touches your heftsacks. “Holy crap. You _do_ have tits.”

You look at his hand and feel the blood go to your face. You push his hand away. “Oh my fucking god! Why does everyone feel they have to touch my chest?”

“Sorry,” Rufioh says, his cheeks bronzing, “it’s just… _unusual_ that you have those all of a sudden. What are those? B’s?”

You cross your arms. “They are _temporary_. Kankri, let’s go.”

“Alright, Karkat.” Kankri says, but Dave and him are snickering.

As you walk to Kankri’s mobilehive, Dave whispers, “You _so_ want him to bone you.”

“Shut up before I shove those shades down your throat, Strider.” You growl.

“You’re blushing though.” Kankri says.

“As if you’ve _never_ thought about it.” you scoff.

Kankri’s neck and ears redden and he doesn’t reply.  

The inside of his mobilehive is incredibly clean and smells strongly of Febreeze. Kankri must be cleaning daily. Terezi is sitting on the couch in her Scalemate boxers and Digital Fiduspawn shirt.

“How’re things, Terezi?” Dave asks.

Terezi responds with an unhappy growl.

“I’d keep your distance. She’s not in the friendliest mood.” Kankri says, walking to the bedroom. Dave and you follow him. “So where are you going?”

“Mattress sale at Walmart.” you say.

Kankri picks his car keys off the dresser. “While you’re there, Karkat, you should consider purchasing a bra. No offense but you’re… _wobbling_. _That’s_ what’s calling attention to your heftsacks.”

“They’re _temporary_.” You growl.

“I know but I don’t think its _temporarily_ comfortable.” Kankri says.

“Yeah, Karkat, you need something that lifts and separates those sweater puppies.” Dave says.

“Oh my god. Shut up.” you say.

“What? Should I call them sweater meat instead?”

“You want me to hit you don’t you?” you growl.

“Karkat, I think your tits look nice.” Dave says, being his usual motor-mouth self, “Imagine all the people who have to get surgery to get tits that filled out.”

“That’d be a great compliment if I was a _whore_.” You grumble.

“Your ears are still turning red.” Dave smirks.

“I can measure you to see what size you’d be.” Kankri says cheerily.

“Why do you know how to do that?” you grumble.

“I had to measure Terezi when she gained weight. It’s easy.” Kankri pulls out tape measure from the dresser.

You squint at him. “You just want to feel me up.”

Kankri rolls his eyes. “If it’s such a big deal to you, Dave can do it.”

You look at Strider, whose eyebrows waggle. You look back at Kankri. “He’s forbidden from touching them too.”

Strider smirks. “For _now_.”

“ _Forever._ ” You take the tape from Kankri, “Show me how to measure myself. And I’m only wearing a bra just to keep things from wobbling around.”

Kankri sighs and shows you how to measure your (temporary) heftsacks. After the measurements are taken, he calculates, “I think you’re somewhere around a 30 C.”

“That’s a good size.” Dave chuckles.

“A good size you’re not going to touch.” You put your shirt back on. “Let’s just get going.”

You head outside to Kankri’s car. It’s an old car that Cronus purchased from a questionable used car lot. You always thought he got a good buy on it because it used to be a smuggler car but that was never confirmed. You see Kurloz has a new guest in the time Kankri’s been gone. Rufioh is gone and the newcomer is talking to Kurloz and Phaxin in whispers. When Kankri comes over, the troll looks at him.

<<PISS OFF, FAT ASS. THIS IS BUSINESS.>> you see Kurloz sign.

Kankri doesn’t respond. His eyes are on the other troll wearing a fur lined black cloak. You recognize not only the coat but their unusually nubby horns.

“I. You…” Kankri backs away from the troll. “I have to go. Excuse me.” He bolts back to the mobilehive.

“Shit, Harqun,” mutters Phaxin, “you set that mutie’s favorite pair of panties on fire or something?”

“I’ve never seen that fat ass in my life.” The newcomer, Harqun, glares at you. “What are _you_ looking at?”

“Nothing.” You say and hurry to the car. She reminds you too much of the manor and you feel your stomach give a nervous quiver.  

Dave doesn’t ask what’s going on. You get in the car and quickly drive off.  

 


	2. it would all hurt

Super Wal-Mart isn’t packed in the early morning. You look at the mattresses but realize you’re going to need a king size to accommodate all three of you. You question if it’ll fit in Dave’s room and both decide you need to redecorate anyways. You also pick out new sheets and pillows.

Afterwards, you go to the bra section alone (because you don’t need Strider cracking jokes). Going through the section, you’re surprised at all the padding. You know some people are sensitive about having a small size but you think making an A look like a C is just false advertising. Then again you’re a male troll looking for a bra because troll biology is weird.

You feel more comfortable wearing a bra though. The lift means the area under your heftsacks isn’t going to become incredibly sweaty. You won’t have to baggy shirts anymore, though the gloves and long sleeves are still a must. After getting the bra, you find Dave in the electronics sections, ironically listening to compilations albums you wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. You think he keeps playing Kitz Bop 94 to make the employees suffer. They look relieved when you drag him away.

The giant mattress won’t fit in the car so you use bungee cord to strap it to the roof. It’s still raining so you’re glad the employees wrapped it in plastic for you. You don’t immediately leave the plaza though because its lunchtime and you’re both hungry from getting the mattress onto the roof. You have grinders at the Subway inside Wal-Mart and then take off.

Leaving the plaza takes longer as traffic has increased. Dave and you sit inside the car, with you constantly checking on the security of the mattress cords.

“What are we going to do with the old mattress?” you ask. “There’s still a garbage strike.”

Dave shrugs. “I say we dump it in the swamp until the city makes an emergency garbage storage site.”

“You mean Aniline End?” you snort.

Dave smirks. “Oh please. Rich suburbanites won’t go all the way there. They might get knifed. They’ll put it in one of the parks in our neck of the woods, or in one of the abandoned trailer lots.”

The car moves at the stutter-stop pace with the traffic down Fairmont Street. Every store has an overflowing garbage bin either in back of it or in front. The garbage must have been sitting here for the entire strike to make the piles so noticeably huge.

“People are going to get sick from all this trash.” You mutter.

“What else is new? It’s not like anyone will care.” Dave says, “Most of them are already sick.”

You think of Latula and her wheezing cough. Could a new outbreak of pneumonia be on the rise? The season is transitioning from autumn into winter and people are always more susceptible during that time.

“I wish I could leave this place.” You say.

The car comes to a complete stop at the end of Fairmont Street. You sit there waiting for the light to turn. You still have to go through the industrial park (nicknamed Indigo Industries) before you arrive home.

“People always say that but when the time comes to leave, they never know where to go.” Dave says, “‘There’s no place like home’ and all that shit.”

You look out the window but there’s nothing interesting. The blocky buildings of Fairmont Shoppes look even shabbier in the rain. At the next lane are cars piled high with black garbage bags, heading directly to North Aniline End’s sewage treatment plant.

“You strike me as the kind of person to leave first. Travel the world and see all it has to offer.” You say.

“Because I’m human?”

“Because you’re you.” You smile. “You want to go into film, Dave. Travelling is mandatory.”

Dave frowns. “I don’t want to leave anyone behind.”

“Even if you leave, you’ll come back. I’m not scared of you leaving to further your career.”

“What _are_ you scared of?”

The water level is rising in the streets. Interstate 36 always floods in autumn and winter. You’re just lucky it’s not cold enough to ice over or there’d be more accidents. You ponder Dave’s question: what are you afraid of?

It doesn’t take long for you to realize the answer. “Everyone leaving because this city is awful and we can’t all stay together.”

The light finally turns green. Dave smiles and presses on the gas. The car slides forward, turning down Riggin Road. “I think we’re all destined to be together. All thirty six of us trapped together for eternity.”

“Why thirty-six?”

“Well there are everyone’s parents too. Maybe more than thirty-six since everyone’s having kids.”

You smirk. “I think you just don’t want to miss out on any hot MILF action.” Dave doesn’t respond but you see his face turn red. “Oh my gods, Jade was right. You have a thing for MILFs. What about DILFs?”

“Oh like you _don’t_ like MILFs. What about Rufioh?”

“Rufioh’s just hot! Have you seen that man’s abs?”

“It’s so _weird_.” Dave sighs. “ _Your_ definition of MILF and _my_ definition of MILF are two different kinds of MILFs.”

“It’s not my fault troll MILFS can have abs or huge tits. DILFS are basically the same though.”

“That’s true.”

“Isn’t Jade technically going to be a MILF soon?”

“Why are we still having this conversation?”

“Because you keep your fetishes so secret that digging them up is a hilarious past time of mine. It’s obvious you’re into xeno, MILFS, breasts, threesomes—”

“Whoa, when have I _ever_ said I was into threesomes?”

“That time Jade and me were talking about it, you had a hard on! You were hiding it behind a book.”

“I wasn’t hiding it. I had a lot of reading to do.”

“About what?”

“Things!”

“The hell you _don’t_ like threesomes, Strider. You wish you were in the middle of a Karkat-Jade-Dave sandwich with Karkat filling. Maybe with Jade doing down on me…?”  

Dave opens his mouth, closes it, debates with himself, and then says. “I plead the fifth.”

“You plead the straight six in your pants.” You snicker. If this was an anime, Dave’s nose would be spouting blood.

“You and your fucking puns. You’re a bigger dork than Jade.” Dave says.

You arrive home and debate how to bring the mattress in. It’s too wide to get through the door normally. “We’ll have to bring it through the back folded,” Dave says, “after I get something to drink.”

“The Stridermobile can’t go into action without his AJ, huh?” you chuckle, heading to the front door with him.

“You know me so well.” Dave chuckles.

He opens the door and walks in. You follow after him, yawning.

_“Surprise!”_

You look around and see everyone has managed to squeeze into Strider’s living room. The furniture has been pushed aside to allow more room. In the center of the room is a table with a square sheet cake on it, with HAPPY 18TH WRIGGLING DAY KARKAT on it in frosting.

“A wriggling day party?” You feel your cheeks redden. “I didn’t really want an extravagant one and, well, you’re a week late.”

“I know but I couldn’t let your eighteenth go by without _some_ celebration.” Dave says.

“Which is why you wanted me out of the house for most of the day,” you smirk, “Clever.”

“We actually planned to do this earlier but you molted suddenly,” Cronus says, “and afterward you weren’t really in a partying mood. I’m glad to do this now though. You grew up into a fine young man.”

Oh gods. You’re getting misty eyed. Cronus raised you even though he’s not your biological father or mother and took care of Kankri all the same. And he’s still taking care of you because you’re his son, no matter what genetics say.

“T-thank you.” you say, sounding more emotional than you intended, “I never really had a wriggling day party before but…thank you.” You’re not sure what to say at these things. It’s not like there’s a guide on how to accept delayed wriggling day surprises.

“Oh Karkat,” Kankri says, gently, “you don’t have to make a big speech. Just enjoy yourself and open your presents.”

It’s odd being the center of attention. You sit on the couch and receive your gifts, feeling like the world’s most awkward troll in the world. Most of the gifts are money and gift cards, but also books. It seems everyone got the message that “Karkat loves trashy troll romance novels”. Nepeta and Eridan were inventive enough to get you graphic novels of trashy romances. You’re especially looking forward to reading your four volumes of _Troll_ _Ai no Kusabi_. Kankri brings Meenah’s gift since she’s still at the hospital with Feferi. Cronus gives you a brand new iHusk and you know he must have been saving up for this for a while. Sollux has dating sim games specially pirated and translated from Neo-Japan and some other gifts from Mituna and Latula, who couldn’t be here.

After your presents, you have cake but Aranea and Kankri also brought food. Everyone is surprised that Kankri’s food is edible and they’re not suffering from immediate food poisoning.

You sit on the porch and eat cake and fried fish. Kankri comes onto the porch and sits next to you. “I hope this makes up for the years of shitty wriggling days you had.”

“They weren’t all that bad. Grandpa and me always had fun.” Your favorite memories were when you went swimming at the East New Jack beaches.

Kankri smiles. “I remember the time he bought you that Gamblignant Moon costume. You were so happy.”

“When was that?”

“You don’t remember? You made such a big deal out of it then. They were out of wands though so you made one together and you went trick or treating with Terezi and Sollux. I have the pictures of you in your little costumes. Later on your grandfather got you a real wand.”

You vaguely remember being out on Eldritch Night but afterwards it’s a blur. “Was that around the time Terezi was blinded?”

Kankri pauses. “…I think so. In fact, yes, because Terezi had the prettiest grey eyes. I remember that but not much else. That was when my drinking was at its worse. Certain things are still fuzzy.”

They will most likely be fuzzy forever the way Kankri used to be with alcohol. “Does the thirst ever go away?”

“No. Even being around it…the smell of it…makes things difficult.” He smiles, “But I’m glad to be sober. Oh, and Terezi sends her love.”

“So does Vriska, I’m sure.” Kanaya says, stepping out onto the porch.

“I didn’t expect her to come.” you say, “She’s heavily pregnant and hates this place.”

“I never understood why she hates it so much.” Kanaya says, “The Ninth Ward is not as bad as people think it is. It’s not all like Aniline End and Dockside. We border South New Jack so we have plenty of grass and trees and East New Jack is across the highway.”

“Technically we _are_ East New Jack.” Kankri says, “When New Jack was founded, the city was divided into nine wards. As time went on, half of the population moved onto Midway City so the city needed to rebrand itself. WMS arrived and turned it into a port city. To attract immigration and tourism, each neighborhood rebranded itself West, North, South, and East New Jack as opposed to the ward system by starter colonist cities. But as immigrants came into the city, many of them were funneled into Aniline End. East New Jack wanted to be rebranded as a college town so the city council decided that North Aniline End was a place of business, not higher education, so that was where the two districts would end. _South_ New Jack however—”

“Oh my gods, Kankri. You’re lecturing as much as Aranea now.” You groan.

“We both have a passion for history!” Kankri huffs.

That’s when you remember that you still haven’t told anyone about the inheritance. Your grandfather’s documents are locked in your safety box in the bottom of Strider’s closet, but you can’t ignore it any longer. You’re eighteen now and can claim the money, though you still don’t know what to do with it.

“I also know Aranea called Vriska,” Kankri adds, “but she didn’t pick up her phone. She may be exhausted from the psionic headaches. Aranea had them all the time when she was pregnant.”

That worries you. What if she needs your help? “Kanaya, what does Vriska do for a living? Do you think she has enough food in her house or…?”

Kanaya snorts. “Karkat, if there’s one thing Vriska knows how to do, its survive. As for work, I have no idea but I doubt it’s legal. Maybe she’s a sexcam operator or a call girl.” You make a face and she chuckles. “I’m _kidding_ , Karkat.”

“Don’t make jokes like that! I’m a worried matesprit,” you growl.

Kankri stands. “Well, I’m going to go back to Terezi. She’s due any day now and I don’t like being away for too long. Enjoy the rest of your party.”

Kankri is smiling but he doesn’t look happy. Is he sad to see that you’ve grown up without him? Everyone else had a part in raising you because of his alcoholism. When he leaves, Kanaya head backs inside but John comes out and sits next to you.

As expected of an Egbert, he’s annoyingly chipper. “Happy wriggling day, Karkat! We don’t talk much these days, do we?”

“Not really Egdork.” You say, smiling.

“Is your ‘wriggling day’ the day your egg is laid or the day it hatches?”

“The day the egg hatches, though on Old Alternia it was the day you pupated into a kit because troll grubs had a habit of ending on the pointy end of a culling fork.”

John makes a face. “Uck. I know we’re supposed to be open minded about history and stuff but some of that stuff still weirds me out.”

You shrug. “Things change. I don’t think I would’ve been happy on Alternia anyway.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It was fucking unpleasant is why.” you chuckle, “I’m sure a life full of brutal conquest and fury would appeal to some but what I really want is for the people I love to be happy and for no one to be left alone or hurt. I want everyone to be okay, even the people I can’t fucking stand. I think that’s what would hurt the most about being on Alternia. So many people would be hurt or killed and…it would hurt all the time and I would have to bottle my feelings. And that would turn me so angry and bitter against the world that I would just hate everyone but…I would hate myself most of all.”

John’s eyes are narrowed and he’s staring off into the distance. His hands are gripping his pants. You put your arm around him and easily pull him close.

“I don’t know what I’d do if she died…” he says in a choked whisper.

Up close, you notice the roots on the top of his head are graying. You never regarded the strain he’s under. “It’ll be okay, Egbert.” you say quietly, “If you get weepy on me, I’ll do some emergency papping. Terezi will understand.”

John’s eyes are watery behind his glasses but he smiles. He pats you on the chest. “Alright, Karkat, let me go. We get any closer and Dave will get jealous.”

“Please. He’d take pictures of John Egbert’s caught kissing a guy.”

“Like _that’s_ a big deal. I kissed plenty of guys on stage.” John looks at your chest and pauses. “…Karkat, you have tits.”

You groan. “Yes, John. In addition to increasing size I have _temporary_ heftsacks and they’re not as big— _stop that!_ ” You have to add that because Egbert (like so many others) feels it necessary to jiggle your heftsacks.

“It’s just that they feel like a human’s breast.” John says, “Why do trolls even have heftsacks? You’re not mammals. What comes out of there?”

“How in the fuck should I know?” You cross your arms in front of your chest to prevent additional touching. “Ask Aranea. I’m sure she’s got theories and mine are _temporary_.”

John smirks. “Dave is going to motorboat you before they disappear.”

“Oh my god. Get out of here, you pervy nerd.”

John leaves the porch and you follow him back inside. Jade is playing Super Smash Brothers Royale with Dave, Aradia, Tavros, Kanaya, and Eridan. In the kitchen, most of the food is already gone but you have the last of the beef empanadas. When you re-enter the living room, Sollux walks over to you. Sweat is visible on his face.

“Sorry, I have to go.” Sollux says.

“What’s going on?” you ask.

“Feferi had the twins.” he says.

“What was that?” asks Eridan. You look over to see Jade is busy using Iron-Man to kick the crap out of Mario.

Jade pauses the game and the room hushes so everyone can overhear. Sollux sighs and speaks to the room. “Feferi had the twins. A fuchsia and a violet.”

“That’s great though!” Nepeta says.

Sollux looks grim. “Not really.”

“What happened?” asks Porrim.  

“She…” Sollux takes a deep breath. “They had to remove the eggs surgically but afterwards…Feferi’s vitals are dropping. She’s…not waking up.”

“Not waking up?” asks Eridan, “What do you mean…‘not waking up’?”

“She’s not waking up.” Sollux repeats. He’s clutching the iHusk tight enough to break it. “Meenah said she responds to pain stimuli but that’s it. Just…”

“Things may not be as bad as they seem.” Kanaya says.

“She could just be exhausted.” You say.

“I-I don’t know.” Sollux says, shakily. “I’m going to the hospital. Sorry for bringing your party down, KK.”

“Do you want me to come? Feferi’s family too.” You say.

Sollux shakes his head. “No. Enjoy your party.”

“Sol, you shouldn’t go alone.” Eridan says, and you can hear in his voice: _It’s my fault Fef’s like this._

“No. Eridan…” Sollux searches for placid words, “Meenah’s not in a good place right now. I don’t think you’ll make the situation better.”

Eridan looks crestfallen but tries not to make it too obvious. “Oh.” He nods. “Okay. Just. Let me know how she’s doing.”

You’re all anxious when Sollux leaves. The rest of the party isn’t as lively and some people call it a night. It’s Sunday and most of them have work early the next morning. The party peters out and soon it’s just Jade, Tavros, Nepeta, Kanaya, Eridan, and you in the living room. Dave and Jake have left to discreetly dump the old mattress at South Street so they can move the new one inside.  

“So how long were you planning this party?” you ask Jade.

“Cronus told us earlier this month he wanted to have a party but we delayed it because of your molt,” Jade says, “Dave felt bad about you missing out on your wriggling day yesterday so we just decided ‘Why the hell not?’ and threw it today.”

“I just really wanted to get out of the house.” Nepeta says, grinning.

“Nep, you’re like _four months pregnant_.” Eridan asks, “How are you still moving around when everyone is immobile?”

Nepeta’s grin just gets bigger, “Because my grandmother was one of the toughest trolls around. Mom didn’t even know she was pregnant with me until much later.”

“Which means she could be pregnant now if Father was right about what happened two Wednesdays ago.” Kanaya says.

“Kurloz said we weren’t supposed to talk about that ever and I go by that rule.” Tavros says.

“There’s no way you can be a prude and be a matesprit to a _clown_.” Jade says.

“It’s not prudish when you don’t want to think about how much your trailer smells like hormones and genetic fluids!” Tavros retorts.

“I am seriously surprised no one got pregnant.” Karkat says.

“Father learned her lesson about unprotected sex I think. She always has condoms.” Kanaya says.

“Doesn’t Kurloz hate condoms?” you ask. They all look at you. “What? Most purplebloods do. They think they’re uncomfortable.”

Tavros snorts. “Yeah right. He just doesn’t want to wear them.”

“It’s weird though,” Eridan says, “condoms and birth control made by NEBio fit well but they’re pricey and tend to fail. Condoms made by DynamiCHEM can be uncomfortable but they don’t fail as often.”

“We used a DynamiCHEM condom and it failed though.” Jade says.

You smirk. “That’s cause you used an old condom.”

“It wasn’t _that_ old!” Jade insists.

“Are you sure you two are fine with this situation?” Kanaya asks, “All the human couples at school seem miserable with how everyone pressures them to pop out babies. It’s not like you’re going extinct.”

“It does get annoying, but I’m actually fine.” Jade says, “It’s not like Dave is a stranger, I was assaulted, or I have no income. If it was that situation, nothing could’ve stopped me from getting emergency contraception.”

“You know, you can go to a Blood and Haze Shrine and get emergency contraception, right?” Eridan says.

“ _What_?” Tavros asks.

Eridan nods. “They give out free contraception and perform abortions.”

“ _Seriously_?” you ask. “I thought Blood and Haze was _pro_ -reproduction? ‘The Mother of Abominations’ and all that.”

“It doesn’t make sense from a theological standpoint but for practical purpose,” says Kanaya, “as most followers of Blood and Haze are sacred prostitutes. There are bound to be accidental pregnancies and assaults in their profession.”

“Even in human culture, sex deities were well known for providing contraceptive,” says Jade, “but how come no one else knows this?”

“Because certain shithive maggot Green Genes and Orthodoxians try to bomb them?” Eridan says.

“As if they haven’t already tried.” Tavros stands. “Come on, pregcat. Let’s go see if Gamzee is wandering around looking for us. Hopefully he’s not doing something stupid.”

Nepeta rolls her eyes. “It’s Gamzee. He’s _definitely_ doing somethingstupid.”

“Do you think he’ll go to the hospital?” you ask.

Tavros shakes his head. “Gamzee’s scared of hospitals but it bothers him that he can’t see his moirail. It makes him feel useless.”

“He’s been mopey all day and not even the least bit snarly. It’s _weird_.” Nepeta says.

“I noticed he didn’t come to the party. Still hates humans huh?” Jade says.

“No, he doesn’t like this trailer. He’s scared to go near or inside it.” Tavros shrugs. Just another one of those quirks he puts up with just as you put up with them from Strider and Vriska.

The brownblood walks to the door, then squints out the window. “Huh. Weird.”

“What is it?” asks Eridan.

“…Gamzee and Dave are talking. Civilly.” Tavros says.

“What?” Kanaya stands.

“Hold on, I want to see the miracle.” you laugh.

The six of you crowd the window to see Gamzee is standing in the street and Dave is on the curb. They’re giving each other copious space but you can’t hear what they’re saying. Dave nods and then walks back to the car. Gamzee stands on the street, waiting.

“We better leave before he gets antsy.” Tavros says.

“Yeah.” Nepeta smiles at you. “Enjoy the rest of your wriggling day, Karkat.”

“I will. Thanks for coming.” you say.

Tavros and Nepeta leave. Eridan returns to the couch and quickly nods off, still holding his incubating egg.

Jade smiles, “He’s so cute when he’s asleep; like the fishtroll version of you.”

“I’d carry him next door but I don’t want to wake him up.” you say.

“He was working all day with Sollux and me to get things set up.” Jade says, “I think he really wanted the party to be special to you.”

“Sounds like him.” You look back outside to see Dave and Jake still struggling with the new mattress. “I’m exhausted and it looks like we’re not going to have a place to rest for a while. Think I’ll crash on the upstairs couch. You?”

“I’ll be fine here until Sollux gets his fish boy.” Jade sits next to the still-sleeping Eridan and turns on the TV, “or if not he can stay the night.”

“I’m sure Sollux will come get his fish bait.” You hope Sollux will be alright after the hospital visit though.

You go outside and head up the stairs. The party was fun but you’re bone tired. You see the lights are on in the upstairs mobilehive and the door is unlocked. Dirk is sitting on the couch and on the coffee table in front of him is a box.

“What’s that?” Its too small and wide to contain a katana.  “A dagger?”

“No.” Dirk picks up the box, walks over, and hands it to you. “This is yours.”

The box is made of a dark wood and smells dusty like it’s been sitting in an attic for years. You open it and inside is a sickle with a black handle and a polychromatic blade. You pick it up and it’s surprisingly lightweight. The blade has scratches and marks on it; well used but still sharp. There are Old Alternian characters etched into the handle that you recognize from your visions: _Kankri Vantas_.

 

 

“This was my grandfather’s.” You look at Dirk. “How did you get this?”

“Your grandfather was a friend to all Trussians.” Dirk says, “We used to drink and talk at Sergei’s bar. He treated me like a son which has always been something Kankri hated for the longest time. You’ve matured, Karkat, and I think he would want you to have this.”

“I didn’t know you were friends with my grandfather.” You can’t recall him mentioning Dirk either, though you knew he went out often and traveled abroad.

“When we were palling around, you hadn’t been conceived yet. I think I was partly the reason for your conception.” Dirk smirks. “Kankri was very jealous of my closeness with your father.”

You smirk. “ _Did_ you like him?”

The smirk immediately disappears. “It doesn’t matter. He’s dead and I’m married. There’s no point in dwelling on what can’t be.”

“That’s true, but thank you for the gift, Dirk,” you say, “I know this sounds weird but…you’re like an older brother to me.”

Dirk smiles. “Your father was like an older brother to me as well.”

“Isn’t Sergei like a brother to you too?”

Dirk rolls his eyes. “Sergei is an annoying little brother.”

You sit on the couch, still holding the sickle. “We should try strifing.”   

Dirk smiles, “You wouldn’t survive a strife session with me, little man.”

“I’m not little anymore and I bet I could.” You say.

“How about this,” Dirk says, “the day you can actually win against Dave, you can strife with _me_.”

“And if I win?” you ask.

Dirk doesn’t say. Just raises his eyebrow with the implication of a reward. You don’t know what the reward it is but you’re definitely going to work toward it. Dirk leaves the mobilehive and you stretch out on the couch. You nod off, holding your grandfather’s sickle. It still smells of him.

You fall asleep and wake up to a siren whooping. In the windows, red lights flick. You go to them and see an ambulance driving down the street, swerving to avoid the garbage piles. It parks outside of Kankri’s mobilehive. You rush outside, grasping the sickle and skipping over stairs. You jump over the last five and rush across the street. Kankri comes out the mobilehive, appearing skittish.

“What’s wrong?” you ask.

“Oh. Nothing. Just.” Kankri smile is anxious. “It’s just. Its time.”

“Time?”

“The _eggs_ , Karkat.”

It takes you several minutes to realize what he means and you have one thought: “Oh crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Our birthdays are feathers in the broad wing of time.” – Jean Paul


End file.
